Online Game Addicts Chant
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: RPG Games are pretty general, ya' know. There's bound to be a cast of different, versatile characters. Plot-wise, you kick the baddies to the curb and reap the rewards of happiness and peace. Then again, doesn't that get boring? Of course it does, especially for the characters themselves. Miku and Len now converse about their on-screen and off-screen lives as RPG characters. LenKu


Miku was attempting to eat a sandwich. _Attempting_, however appeasing it sounded, would be a wrong way to put it. Her transfixion with the thin-crusted, egg-in-between, mayonnaise and tomato combo, snack had given Len Kagamine, resident trickster, an opening to induce another horrific prank upon the tealette's frail soul.

And it would have worked too, if she had not seen his reflection on her staff's orb.

"Don't even think about it, Len," said Miku firmly. She nibbled at the edge and swallowed grudgingly. This was not worth three ruby gems. "My first few minutes off in seven straight playthroughs, and I do not want it wasted with you."

She sat cross-legged on the ground, grass stains riddling the hems of her decorative _costume_ – or as Miku liked to put it, her _traditional outfit_. Len couldn't help but snicker at the thought. So all Children of Light wore teal short-shorts and white tight-fitting lacy shirts with equally white angel wings embedded in the back?

Pssht.

Their game creators were cliché on various levels.

"I like my outfit, thank you very much," Miku said sharply. She always had a knack for knowing what exactly his thoughts were. One of her charms, Len noted, if not her only charm.

He let a devil-may-care grin play on his face. Slinging a hand around her shoulders, Len watched drips of water float heavenward. They were in Level 7 of Yarmaha Catacombs and Len didn't even need to glance at the bar of health suspended above his head to know he still had three-fourth of pure Health Points left. He still had a few good tricks to play on Luka before he went down.

"You're so mean," he pouted.

Luka Megurine, the chosen hero was in a quest to defeat him…for the seventh time. Len was starting to get tired of all the sword-swings and vengeance. So what if he killed her entire family? He killed Gumi's entire kin, and then proceeded to raise her as his own child. She didn't mind. Hell, she was his first-mate crew.

Miku rolled her eyes. Popping whatever was left of the sandwich into her mouth, she chewed slowly – savoring the taste. "So, how was it like feeling Luka's sword rake through your body?"

Len flinched at the memory. "Horrible. I can't believe someone like her could have achieved such a Light influenced weapon." His grip tightened, and she uttered a small squeak of surprise. "Did Gakupo hit you heard with his Dark spells?"

Miku's face contorted grimly. "Ended up with poison running through my veins." She pulled back her right sleeve to reveal a nasty scar running from the middle of her palm down to her wrist. "If I hadn't healed myself then, I would have suffered a really gruesome Faint."

Len pondered her words. "Maybe I should have Gakupo go easy on you."

Miku scoffed. "Don't, you fool! We're in Hard Mode. You guys are supposed to be…bad-asser!"

"Bad-ass…_er_?" Len chuckled. "I think you just made a new word."

She pouted and buried her head in his chest. Inhaling Len's scent, Miku gripped the hems of his shirt gingerly - contentedly, even. "Meiko's animals are a drag."

"Urgh. I heard Gumi grumbling about it. She's a Berserker class and in our last battle she was pit against that brunette chick. Gumi's supposed to have an advantage, but one of that girl's animals got loose and mauled her to a Faint. Ugly creatures they are. Not to mention as short-tempered as their Master."

"Meiko's really nice if you get to know her."

"Tsk," Len assured. "I know her all right. I know she's the elder sister of that blue-haired man and she's violent. Even to him. Probably the only person she adores in your blasted Kripton group is Luka." Len scrunched his nose. "What kind of Group Name is Kripton? What are you? In cahoots against Superman?"

Miku ignored his jibes, insisting to know something else. "You know Kaito?"

Len frowned. "Miku, you're always so happy whenever I mention him. You're starting to make me real jealous, ya' know. And no one likes a jealous Dark Prince." It was his turn to roll his eyes. Truth be told, Miku was better at it than he was.

"I don't like him," Miku said firmly, indignantly crossing her arms over her flat god-forbid-ever-to-mention-by-any-mortal-man chest. "I just feel a mild attraction."

Len's frown deepened. "Can I kill him, then?"

"What? No! God, no! No no no no! That would be wrong in so many levels."

"But he's stealing you away from me," Len whined. His tail flicked left to right in agitation. The arrowhead at the tip seemed sharper, and Miku had once made the accident of touching it. She had suffered a lot of blood-loss from the Cutting Curse. "Can I _please_ kill him?"

Miku flicked his forehead. "You didn't mind me fawning over him when we first met."

"That was before you became my betrothed. That was also the time before I found out how beautiful you were."

"Really?"

"Of course!" said Len. "How beautiful you were undressed."

Miku lightly slapped his cheeks in a huff. "You pervert!"

Len fingered the wound tenderly. "Ow!" he glared daggers at her. "Sheesh, I don't understand why you're the Priestess of Light. You should have been created as a Berserker instead." He quickly took back his words when she glared at him. "But back to the topic of Kaito, he's a Thief class. Nothing good comes from someone under Thief."

"You're a Daemon, and not to mention my mortal enemy," Miku retorted. "And I'll be birthing your child by the end of the year."

All his previous envy and jealousy disintegrated. Len grinned toothily, "I say we should name him Len the Second if it's a boy, or Len the Second if it's a girl. Either way, Len is a sweet name. Definitely better than any other name. Our child will adore its name-" He received another slap from Miku. "What did I do now?"

Before Miku could reply, a small holographic box materialized a few feet above them. The word _Start_ popped up before disappearing to have _Game Ready: 10 Seconds_ following. It proceeded to count down. _10…9…8…_

"Already?" Miku whined. She withdrew from Len, much to his vexation.

"Looks like it," Len confirmed. "What position were we in again?"

"I was about to unleash a Light Rune on you."

_7…6…5…_

They got up hastily, resuming their original fighting stances.

"Really?" Len wondered. "That is so unfair- Oh wait. Now I remember. I was in the process of uttering a Deflect Spell."

_4…3…2…_

Miku turned towards him. "Wait. Len, that's unfair. Think of our child!"

Len grinned. "Going easy on you wouldn't be fun," he accused. "_We're in Hard Mode _remember?" he mimicked. "Don't worry; I'll apologize by letting _you_ name the child! See how kind I am?"

Miku's face contorted into a look of anger. "Don't start with me over this, Len! If I Faint then next time we meet I'll maul you alive-"

_1…_

-o – o – o -

Rin Kagamine's grip on the control loosened. She repressed a scream – no, a _bellow_ of agitation. However, if she did scream she would have chocked on the strawberry dipped Pocky in her mouth. With fingers thumbing each button in repetitive madness (bordering obsession), Rin's irritation grew as the textbox containing the dreaded sentence appeared.

_Miku Hatsune; Priestess of Light has Fainted. _

_Number of enemies: 1_

_Number of allies: 3_

_Quest: Defeated.  
Objective: Defeat the Prince of Darkness.  
Defeat: Luka Megurine or Miku Hatsune is knocked out.  
_

"You weaklings!" Len, the Daemon Prince of Darkness, screeched. This was his trademark line. She had heard it over and over again in her previous playthroughs, rehearsing the crow of his voice and the pitch of an octave raised.

"Miku is my favourite character, you bitch!" Rin screamed to the 8" television screen. "That is it! No more Miss Nice Rin! I'm going super pwning power on you. Feel my wrath you motherfuc-"

Aria burst into the room, her brows creased in a scowl. Her hair was unkempt and ruffled; face ashen from sweat and barely concealed anger. She had just woken up, by Rin's agitated wailing no doubt. "Get off that game, Rin." After an afterthought, Aria added, "You need a life."

"Screw you!" Rin screamed in madness, waking the rest of the shared apartment's inhabitants; Lui, Cul, Ring, Rion, Lily, Iroha and Merli. Not that it really mattered. Rin could wake up the whole street and _they_ would be the one blamed. The blonde could escape scot-free. "Screw you all! Especially you, Len! Screw you all to the damned heavens! Damn you, damn you, damn, you, damn you! Damn. You! Shit is all this is worth! MOTHERFUC-"

Game Over

_Credits: _

_Len Kagamine – Race: Daemon – Status: Prince of Darkness – Level: 67 – Class: Dark Type_

_Miku Hatsune – Race: Human – Status: Priestess of Light – Level: 63 – Class: Light Type_

_Luka Megurine – Race: Human – Status: Prophesied Savior of Mankind – Level: 70 – Class: Berserker_

_Meiko Haigo – Race: Human – Status: Legendary Beast-tamer – Level: 60 – Class: Beast-tamer_

_Kaito Haigo – Race: Human – Status: Prince of Stealth – Level: 59 – Class: Thief_

_Gumi Megumi – Race: Daemon – Status: The Prince of Darkness's Loyal Sarvant – Level: 65 – Class: Berserker_

_Gakupo Kamui – Race: Daemon – Status: The Prince of Darkness's Loyal Sarvant – Level: 66 – Class: Mage_

* * *

So yeah, written out of a whim to get the creative juices flowing. The story is just a sort of filler thing. It's not meant to have an interesting back-ground, nor an intensive plot. It's just a short oneshot over Miku and Len's relationship as characters in a fantasy/adventure RPG.

The Vocaloids woken up were actually a list of my some of my favourite (official) Vocaloids. They weren't in order, but it would certainly be funny to have their combined anger inflicted upon Rin's gaming soul. Lui and Ring 3 ... Hnnng. I would have put my favourite Pitchloids but for some reason that would have somehow ruined the story. I…don't really like Pitchloids, save Lenka, Mikuo and Rinto (only in several songs) and Rei.

Also, you've gotta' feel some sympathy for Rin. I used to play Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn and Micaiah would always die during the one part where it was only her and The Dark Knight. I swear, the only character I dislike in that game is Micaiah. She's patriotic and kind, but her good traits annoy me to an extreme extent.

Whenever your favourite character, or any character dies in a boss-fight, you can't help but attempt to pull your hair out.

Q. What inspired me to write this?

A. Pokemon White. I was trying to defeat that dude with the weird red left eye (idk. I think his name was Gaius) and his dual dark and drgon type would pwn my Pokemon epically (except my Serperior)

Len's outfit is his Young Adult Dance outfit from Project Diva; Miku's outfit is her Angel Miku outfit from Project Diva.

Feel free to inform me of errors/wonky grammar!

Also, if Ventiwings is reading this, I totally ripped off the Kripton and Yarmaha thing from your Boukaloid High School skit/gag/parody thing. I find it awesome how you could have came up with that. Your mind is gorgeous, btw.

- Vic (Happy Ramadhan!)


End file.
